The goal of this work has been to apply Nuclear Magnetic Resonance spectroscopy for structural studies. Carbon-12 and phosphorus-31 resonance phenomena have been used to study such systems as a) Phospholipids, b) antineoplastic agents like Daunomycin, c) enzymes carboxy peptidase. In each case, information about chemical structure or the mode of interaction of these biochemical systems should lead to a description of specific interaction in natural systems.